With the development of the flat panel display technologies, the organic light-emitting display device (Organic Light-Emitting Display, OLED) has more and more applications due to its excellent characteristics such as self-illumination, high brightness, wide viewing angle and fast response. Along with this, more and more requirements are brought for the organic light-emitting display device, such as how to integrate fingerprint recognition into the organic light-emitting display device.
Currently, the organic light-emitting display device with fingerprint recognition function includes a light source and a sensor. The organic light-emitting diode is usually reused as the light source. During the fingerprint recognition process, light emitted by the organic light-emitting diode corresponding to the fingerprint recognition area is reflected by the fingerprint, and the sensor performs fingerprint recognition based on the received light reflected by the fingerprint.
In the related art, during the conventional display process, the organic light-emitting display device usually has a small brightness, and in the fingerprint recognition process, the fingerprint recognition area usually has a large brightness, so that the light received by the sensor has an increased brightness and the fingerprint recognition is more accurate. Therefore, when switching from the conventional display process to the fingerprint recognition process, the brightness of the organic light-emitting display device needs to be switched, that is, the brightness of the organic light-emitting display device changes abruptly, thereby influencing the display effect of the organic light-emitting display device.